sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Violet Pool
The Violet Pool. A shallow pond of deadly results. It turns gives one an enhancement of their powers at a cost of them losing their minds for a week. During this time, anyone nearby is at threat of an attack, even the ones who dips themselves into the Violet Pool. Once with extreme mind resistance can overcome it, and as a result, can stay in the pond longer, until they reach their true max potential. Location The location of this area is the center of the Bermuda Triangle. Its presence is what causes technological malfunctions and the disappearance of planes. One needs to Process The process is simple. Only living things are able to do this, robots and machines cannot be useful, and are therefore ineffective. During night hours, one must bring two sources of fire. It could be a match, it could be a torch. As long as it's two natural sources of fire. Then, one wades to the center of the pond. This is where there's a steep drop to the pond, going from two feet to six feet, and this is also where the pond is mysterious in power, as it kills anything lacking the two sources of fire. A person must swim to the center of that, keeping the fires lit, or the pond will kill them. The pond's supernatural acidity will attack the person's soul instead of their flesh, leaving them lifeless which no explanation as to how. Once here, the person must let themselves sink, dragging the fire with them. Here, the fire glows a green color, and does not get put out by lack of oxygen, meaning one touching this fire won't be able to put it out via water nor the stop-drop-roll until the fuel source is gone. Once the person hits the bottom of the pond, they wait there for ten seconds, before finally becoming one with the pool. The pool trades one's mind for power, which could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on the goal. After the ten seconds of starting, the soul of the user will begin to feel like it burns as the process commences Calculations After the ten second startup, depending on how long they stay in the water after that, one can grow to a 200% (scaled to 2) increase for a week of rage, up to a peak 10,000% (scaled to 100) increase for full on amnesia and the feeling of hatred and pure instinct. The time it takes for it to increase depends on the formula: y= 2√(x)+1, where y'' is the scaled power increase, and ''x is the amount in minutes of how long it will take to reach there. To establish some examples: After one minute in the pool, a person's power can triple. Most people exit the pool after this due to the intense fiery pain attacking their soul overwhelming them, or due to failure to hold their breath. The ones who can outlast it stay there for longer. After 5 minutes, one can be over 5 times as strong as before. After twenty minutes, one can be ten times stronger. And at the peak 2450.25 minutes (almost 41 hours), one's strength can increase by 100. Successful Users These are all the characters that have used the Violet Pool successfully. It even includes other user's characters if they use the Violet Pool as well. You may list your characters here if you want them to be a part of this list. * Test Subject #504 ** After Blood and Gore were forcefully fused together and kidnapped by Gears, they were thrown into here to gain an extraordinary amount of strength before being unleashed into a city to cause mass murder. * Xavek - Well in his organic body. Category:Locations